Gold and Black Stare
by Descendant of Doom
Summary: a One-shot songfic. The Final Battle between Azula and Zuko. Who will win, Azula or Zuko?


A/N: This was an idea I came up with. I'm not sure how it turned out but I hope you like it. It's set during the final battle. There are some hints at ZukoxAang and if you squint you might see ZukoxAzula but that's not my thing. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. I do not own Gypsy Woman by Hilary Duff even if I changed some of the lyrics slightly for it to work with the story.

**Gold and Black Stare**

"_The battle of the Fire Nation is over"_

_Congratulations you've joined the ranks of all the rest_

Sozin's comet streaked through the sky above them and Zuko glanced over at Aang feeling the elevated power course through his veins. The invasion force continued to push forward despite the comet's power. Zuko pushed forward with him, he was searching for one person and one person only: Azula. He was going to take her down no matter what.

_Was it her face that invaded your mind?_

_Her kind isn't that hard to find_

Zuko rushed forward, Toph making an explosion somewhere off to his left. He stopped to see Azula in front of him. Soldiers were scattered around her, severely injured or dead. Her golden eyes bore into his eyes of the exacting shade.

"Ah, Zuzu, you found me. I was wondering when you would show up." She said, her voice cold and her eyes staring at him calculating. She gave a sinister smirk.

_She lets you think that you found her first_

_That's how she works_

_Her sick and twisted gypsy curse_

Azula turned towards the soldier whose neck was in her hand. She smirked, letting lightning crackle loudly killing the soldier instantly. She threw the man away carelessly, not looking at the corpse again. She turned to Zuko with a smirk once again.

_She can swallow knives_

_She can swallow lives_

Zuko glared at her. Flames licked at his clenched fists, his anger growing as he stood across from his sister. His gold and black eyes bore through her very evil soul.

"This is the end, Azula. You are going down." He said. She threw back her head laughing cruelly. His gold eyes narrowed.

_Gold and black stare_

_Brought the night of your demise_

Azula sunk into her perfect stance. Zuko sunk down low into a similar stance as he watched lightning crackle at Azula's fingertips. Her smirk was cold and detached as she stared at Zuko.

"You'll never win, Zuzu. Give up now and I will make your passing less painful." She stated coldly. Zuko smirked as his flames lashed out at her which she evaded with relative ease.

"I'm not ever going to give up." He stated as blue and red flames collided and lashed out in precision.

_Tried to run against a gypsy woman_

_Here today then gone for good_

_Can't get away from a gypsy woman_

Zuko threw a punch just barely missing her raven hair by mere inches. He smirked in satisfaction. Azula backed flipped away, glaring daggers at her older brother.

"Tsk, tsk, Zuzu. Whatever would mommy say if she saw her baby trying to light his sister's hair on fire?" She taunted. He growled low in his throat. He breathed in deeply trying to calm down. "You were always Mom's favourite. It's too bad, you can't be with her but she'll be in hell with you soon enough."

_Thought no one would know_

_Your secrets down below_

_But you can't go_

_Can't go with her_

_Can't go_

_Can't go with her_

_Can't go_

_Can't go with her_

_Can't go_

_The gypsy woman_

Zuko lashed out violently and wildly at Azula. She smirked as she sidestepped him, causing him to stumble past her landing on his knees. She outright laughed at him, a grin plastered across her face.

"Aw, poor little Zuzu. He will never be the heir to the throne. You would never make a good Firelord. You are nothing after all but you are my brother. Although that doesn't count for anything either." She said with a grin.

_This is her favourite game to play_

_She's got you stumbling, stumble, st-st-stumbling_

_Talks with a grin 'cause she's got no shame_

Zuko stopped, breathing in slowly, calming down his anger. He stood with his back to her, sensing when she would strike next. She threw lightning at him, causing him to drop to the ground rolling away before jumping back up to throw his own flames at her. She growled as she jumped out of the way barely missing the attack.

"I've seen you've learned some new moves and techniques but that doesn't change the fact you are a disgrace to the family name. You enjoyed it didn't you? Being a traitor to your own family and trying to stop father and I from finishing off this war. You brought down this family's name! You are nothing better than scum." She said trying to make Zuko angry again. Zuko chuckled shaking her head at her.

"That won't get you anywhere Azula. I may be a traitor but I did the right thing." He replied, before striking out at her once again. The clash of red and blue continued all over again.

_Enjoys the fame, bringing down the family name_

_She can swallow knives_

_She can swallow lives_

_Gold and black stare_

_Brought the night of your demise_

Zuko fought harder and harder trying to force himself to attack more and more precisely. Azula simply continued to smirk as she attacked over and over again, putting Zuko more and more on the defensive rather the offensive. He glared as lightning passed by his ear making him grimace.

_Tried to run against a gypsy woman_

_Here today then gone for good_

_Can't get away from a gypsy woman_

_Thought no one would know_

_Your secrets down below_

_But you can't go_

_Can't go with her_

_Can't go_

_Can't go with her_

_Can't go _

_Can't go with her_

_Can't go_

_The gypsy woman_

Zuko slide backwards from Azula's attack before suddenly hitting a rock wall with a grunt. He slipped behind it as blue flames flew at him. He looked at the smaller boy who also stood behind it. He gave a slight smile at Aang.

"Thanks for the save." He said before rushing out to attack Azula full on once again. She glared as she was put on the offensive. She was pushed further back towards the palace, before she made a move causing Zuko to take several steps back. She looked off somewhere to the left behind Zuko and he gave a confused.

"I was trained by the best Zuko; you have little chance of winning. I'm wondering Zuzu, how much are you willing to sacrifice for the Avatar? Would you die for the Avatar and his cause or would you rather live to fight another day?" She asked her voice cold and cruel. He turned to where her eyes were trained to see Aang's back to them fighting off his own group of Firebenders. He turned to her with wide eyes. She smirked unleashing the lightning at Aang. Zuko growled rushing to Aang's back causing the lightning to hit his own body and channelled it back at Azula. The girl stared in shock as it flew back at her.

_She can rob you blind with just one look from those eyes_

_Out of all the thieves that trained her_

_None of them could tame her_

_Tried to run against a gypsy woman_

Azula gave a scream as the lightning entered her body. She hit her knees breathing heavily. She turned her gold eyes to her brother who was breathing just as heavily. She lashed out at him once again full force. He growled letting flames fly. His eyes widened as white flames hit Azula's blue ones. The flames struggled against each other for a moment before his overpowered hers causing her to fly back from the explosion.

Azula growled forcing herself to stand up once again. Zuko smirked as he moved his fingers suddenly alighting with white lightning. Her gold eyes widened as the white lightning came hitting her in the chest.

_Here today then gone for good_

_Can't get away from a gypsy woman_

_Thought no one would know _

_Your secrets down below_

A scream tore through the battlefield. Zuko watched as Azula fell to the ground not moving. He collapsed to his knees in exhaustion. He started crawling towards Azula before his knees landed in blood. She coughed chuckling morbidly.

"You must be happy Zuko, you've finally beaten me. I was always better, faster and stronger and you were nothing. You always will be nothing." She said smirking though the effect was lost as she began to cough up blood. Zuko looked at her sadly, continuing to look at her.

_Can't go_

_Can't go with her_

_Can't go _

_Can't go with her_

_Can't go_

_Can't go with her_

_Can't go_

_With the gypsy woman_

Zuko felt a hand on his shoulder but didn't turn to look at Aang. He just watched his sister as she continued to cough, blood smeared and splattered across her clothing and face. He sighed looking down at her.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this, Azula. If you had seen the error in your ways, in Father's ways then we could have avoided all of this. No matter what though, you're still my sister and I'm sorry it had to come to this." Zuko stated softly. She chuckled, before laughing almost insanely at him.

"That's the difference between us. I don't care you're my brother. I would be celebrating the end of your life and revelling in it." She stated coughing. Zuko bowed his head, looking away as he felt tears sting his eyes. This was his sister, not a nameless soldier he didn't know and though she was a totally crazy, he still cared about her as his sister.

_Can't go_

_Can't go with her_

_Can't go_

_Can't go with her_

_Can't go_

_Can't go with her_

_Can't go_

_With the gypsy woman_

Zuko looked up at Aang, tears finally coursing down his cheeks. Aang wrapped his arms around him as they both heard Azula gasp one last time. Zuko refused to turn to look at her, keeping his face buried in Aang's chest. He heard footsteps come their way and extracted himself to see Toph walking up to him. Her blind eyes looked down at Azula.

"She's gone. The soldiers here are giving up as their leader is gone. We have one last place to go." She said. Zuko nodded, pulling himself together. He stood with the help of Aang looking down at his sister. Even now she seemed to mock at how frail he was, how weak and that he had cried over her death.

_Tell me was it worth it?_

_Can you say it's worth it?_

_Tell me was it worth it?_

_Can you say it's worth it?_

Zuko walked away with the help of Aang to go and stop his father once and for all. He knew that death, he would not cry over, he would not mourn the loss of his father. He glanced back at Azula feeling a strange sense of peace that the battle was over.

_The battle of the Fire Nation is over_

**The End**


End file.
